


do you think you could beat me up?

by rendezv0us



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Yveseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezv0us/pseuds/rendezv0us
Summary: Sooyoung shouldn't mess with a judo champion name Jo Haseul.





	do you think you could beat me up?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's going on, enjoy?

Haseul talks, like a lot, and Sooyoung would be lying if she said that talkative people doesn’t scare her. She’s more fond of people like her, talk less and do more, so infuriates her how pretty that short girl looks when she opens her mouth. Her major urge is to shut her up, and she doesn’t regret it at all even if she gets a slap to her cheek in return.

“I deserved that.” She says with grin, caressing her sore cheek.

“What do you think you were doing?”

“Shutting your mouth, you’re annoying you know that?” 

Their friends are still too dumbfounded to react to the whole scene in front of them, but Sooyoung can hear some faint laugh. By the “hehe” sound, she can tell it’s Heejin. She can also tell Jungeun’s next to her, when she heard slaps and then her whines for Heejin to stop beating her.

“You better stay away from me.” Haseul said when Sooyoung followed her outside the circle the group was, until they reached the kitchen.

“Or what?” Sooyoung scoffed, following her closely and holding her elbow. A very bad decision. “Are you like what, 2ft tall? Do you think you could beat me up?” She asked when Haseul turned, getting even closer just to flex her height on Haseul and maybe get her to flinch.

She didn’t though, Haseul grinned at her (she couldn’t help it, Sooyoung’s smug smile was sort of enchanting she had to admit), she then turned her back and grabbed the arm that was holding her elbow. Sooyoung went in the air like she was dead weight, really, her back hitting the floor in a loud thud. Everyone got up to look at them over the kitchen’s bar, Haseul quickly sat on top of Sooyoung.

“I’m sure I can.” Haseul said, leaning over to reach the girl’s lips.

Sooyoung was too shocked to move, yet she did followed those lips like her life depended on it. Her hands and arms were still sprawled over her sides, Haseul bit her lips hard being a little too overwhelmed with her own actions and how she liked the way Sooyoung's lips matched hers. It was lazy, because she was definitely out of her mind, Haseul liked that.

She was up before Sooyoung could open her eyes, walking away from her without looking back.

“Your kiss is too lame for someone with such a huge ego.”

Everyone went “Woah” and some even started clapping, bursting in laugh, maybe witnessing this Haseul side for the first time. Sooyoung just looked at her back, eyes never leaving her until she was out of her view, biting her own lips because she couldn’t think of anything to reply.

“Teach me then!” She was almost screaming, failing to get on her feet.

“In your dreams.” Haseul got her coat and closed the door when she left.

Sooyoung hit her back at the floor again, releasing a breath she never knew she was holding on.

“Are you okay down there?”

“Never been better, I’d let her beat me up again anytime.” She said, seeming starstruck just looking at the ceiling. “Damn, look at that, I’m so in love with that woman.”

“Whatever brain cells she had, she lost it.” Jungeun said, Sooyoung could barely listen to a thing.

“Shouldn’t we help her stand up?”

“Just leave her there, she looks like she needs a moment.”

“Let’s meet at someone’s else next week though, don’t want them breaking my house apart.”


End file.
